Josh's New Friend
by BJ071992
Summary: While on work experience, Josh Anderson befriends an autistic boy named Cameron. Their friendship soon grows, but some of Josh's friends are not willing to accept Cameron because of his disability. Please rate and review :)
_**Disclaimer: I don't own Neighbours or any of the characters.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Josh Anderson arrived at Kmart in the Erinsborough Mall where he would be doing work experience for a week. The Erinsborough High careers advisor, Mrs Shevlin came with him.

"You nervous, Josh?" Mrs Shevlin asked him.

"A bit." he replied.

A woman soon greeted them.

"Hello. Josh, isn't it?"

Josh smiled at the woman before replying, "That's me."

"I'm Heather, the store manager." the woman said, extending her hand.

Josh shook it and said, "Nice to meet you."

"Come with me." Heather said.

Josh followed Heather to the back of the store.

"This is where you'll be working today." Heather told him.

"What do I have to do?" Josh asked her.

"You have to unpack the shoes and throw them into the box." Heather replied.

"Sounds good." Josh said with a smile on his face.

"I'll leave you to it." Heather said.

Once Heather left, Josh sat down on a stool and started to unpack the shoes. While he was doing throwing them inside the box, he noticed that a worker around his age was looking at him.

"Hello."

Josh turned over and looked at the boy.

"Hey mate." he said.

"What's your name?" the boy asked him.

"I'm Josh Anderson." Josh responded. "I'm doing work experience here this week."

"I'm Cameron Scott."

Josh shook his hand before asking, "How long have you worked at Kmart for?"

"About two years." Cameron replied, looking down on the ground.

Josh noticed that Cameron was looking down on the ground.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I have trouble making eye contact with others." Cameron replied. "It's not my fault."

"I didn't say it was, mate." Josh said in a soft tone.

"If you must know, I have Aspergers." Cameron said.

"Aspergers?" Josh looked confused.

"Aspergers is an autism spectrum disorder." Cameron explained. "Some people are mean to me because of it."

"Well, those people are just ignorant." Josh told him. "I think everyone should be treated the same."

"I agree." Cameron said.

"My little brother has a disability too." Josh said.

"What's his name?" Cameron asked him.

"Tom." Josh replied. "Except, we call him Tommy."

"That is so cool." Cameron said.

"When I've finished unpacking the shoes, do you need help with anything?" Josh asked him.

"That would be nice." Cameron replied.

Josh and Cameron then smiled at each other.

* * *

When Josh finished that afternoon, he saw his girlfriend Melissa Jarrett waiting for him outside Kmart.

"Who's that?" Cameron asked him.

"That's Melissa Jarrett." Josh replied. "She's my girlfriend."

"Nice." Cameron said.

"She has epilepsy." Josh said.

Cameron looked sad. "Poor thing." he said.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Josh asked Cameron.

"Of course." Cameron said. "See you tomorrow, buddy."

"See ya, mate."

Josh and Cameron shook hands before they went their separate ways.

"Who was that?" Melissa asked Josh as he hugged her.

"My new friend, Cameron." Josh replied.

"I'm glad that your work experience went off to a good start." Melissa said. "Mine was awful."

"What happened?" Josh asked her.

"Well, one of the hairdressers had a go at me for accidentally dropping the shampoo." Melissa replied.

"That's silly." Josh said.

"I know."

Josh and Melissa then started to kiss.

"Do you want to go to the Coffee Shop?" Josh asked her.

"Of course." Melissa replied. "Todd and Cody are expecting us."

Josh and Melissa headed to the bus stop outside the Erinsborough Mall and waited for a bus.

"I'm really looking forward to hearing how Todd and Cody's first day of work experience went." Melissa told Josh.

"Me too." Josh said.

Some ten minutes later, the bus arrived. Josh and Melissa got on and found seats in the back row.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Josh asked Melissa.

"Countless times." Melissa replied.

Josh and Melissa started to kiss.

"Get a room, you two!" a teenage passenger snapped at them.

"Shut up, mate." Josh responded.

Melissa started to laugh.

"That was funny." Melissa said.

"I know."

Josh and Melissa resumed kissing.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...  
\- Josh tells Todd, Melissa and Cody about Cameron  
\- Meanwhile, Josh and Cameron's friendship grows**


End file.
